


The reason why Ava doesn't want Dwalin and Gloin drinking anymore.

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Series: Ava and Thranduil stories [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, drunk dwarves are not the most elegant, k10phit, ode to Gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SooS and before WooS, Ava and the elves attended a party at Dale, hosted by Bard.<br/>There are pleanty of dances and everyone has a good time.<br/>Some more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason why Ava doesn't want Dwalin and Gloin drinking anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a case of writers block on chapter 21 of WooS.  
> Then I got this idea and just wrote it all down.  
> This was a fun bit to write!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Are you really sure this looks ok?” I asked, tugging at the white material around my waist. The dresses I wore usually feel off my rather than hugged my body. Tightly. Thankfully the skirt was loose.  
“Of course, Ava. It suits you.” Tauriel said with a smile. She wore her uniform as usual. She didn’t have to dress up, guarding the king and all. “It matches that colour of what the king and Legolas will wear.”  
“Oh yay, like a weird matching family.” My tone was slightly bitter but Tauriel ignored it.  
“Well you are, in a way, family. Despite you not being yet two decades, you are Legolas’ father’s consort. So in a way that makes you family.”  
“As long as he doesn’t think of me as his mother-type-thing.”  
“Indeed not, he sees you as more of a friend.”  
“That,” I said, turning to look in the floor length mirror. “Is what I was hoping.”  
We had come to Dale to celebrate… well I wasn’t really sure but it was important. Not a birthday. Nor another wedding. But something important. The dwarves of Erebor had come along too.  
“Do you think Bard and his men can handle a bunch of drunk dwarves?” I asked as I went to put on shoes.  
“Why do you think we were invited?” Her question earned a laugh from both of us. “I’m sure it will be alright.”  
“So do I.” There was a knock at the door which Tauriel went to answer while I busied myself with my laces. I heard Tauriel greet our guests before one of them raced in.  
“Ava!” Tilda squealed, launching herself at me. I had only a second to sit up and to catch her. We fell back onto the bed and Bard’s youngest went into a fit of giggles.  
“It’s good to see you too, little goblin.” The nickname had started as a joke but stuck as nicknames usually did.  
“Tilda!” Sigrid sighed, rushing over to pick her little sister off of me. “I’m sorry ‘bout her.”  
“It’s alright, no harm done.” Sigrid smiled at that. “So how’s Darren?” I finally learned his name.  
“Oh he’s fine. Very happy.” Her cheeks instantly reddened as her smile grew.  
“Did you know that they kiss?” Tilda asked, scandalized.  
“Oh my gosh, really?” I asked in mock astonishment.  
“You may find this hard to believe,” Tauriel began, taking a seat next to me. “But you are aware of my king, yes?” Tilda nodded. “Well he is Ava’s soul mate, yes?” Tilda nodded. “Well I am led to believe that they kiss each other.” Tilda looks between me and Tauriel and back.  
“What?” Her shriek made the three of us laugh.

The party started an hour later when night began to fall. As Tauriel had said, both Thranduil and Legolas wore white tunics though Thranduil’s has so much silver embroidery that it was more silver than anything. While Thranduil kept his hair down, Legolas had braided it as usual and wore a silver circlet. He looked so pristine. By the time I had made it outside to the courtyard lit by torches, several dwarves had already started drinking. I saw Gloin and Dwalin in a corner, surrounded by unknown dwarves, with several pints of ale on the table in front of them. Many people were dancing to the band that played happily on the stage. There were several tables and of course one for the royals. Thorin was there, moon-eyeing Bilbo who was dancing with Dori and Oin. Dis was there conversing with Balin and a human woman I didn’t know. Bard was talking to Thranduil. I walked over to Fili who was watching the dancers from the side lines with his brother.  
“Well don’t you look grand?” He said in a way of greeting.  
“And you, I see you combed your hair.”  
“A nightmare, but not as bad as Kili’s” Fili elbowed his brother who had gone quiet. I saw the blush on his cheeks matched the one on Tauriel’s.  
“We’re goin’ to go see Pa,” Tilda announced, tugging on my sleeve.  
“Ok, you girls have fun. And save me a dance, wee goblin.” With an excited nod at my offer, Tilda dragged her sister away. I watched as the girls made their way across the courtyard. Darren intercepted them at one point before walking with them.  
“Are you not going to see the king?” Tauriel asked, hands clasped behind her back.  
“No,” I answered. “He’s busy and I’m enjoying the dancing from here.”  
“You should go out and dance then,” suggested Kili.  
“I think you’re in more need of a dance than I. And so do you Tauriel.”  
“What?” I enjoyed the sudden shock on her face.  
“Why don’t you go dance with my brother?” Fili offered, taking Tauriel’s hand and placing it in Kili’s. “You two go have fun, we’ll watch!” Then the blonde haired prince all but shoved them onto the dance floor where they almost knocked over a dwarf couple. They were so drunk that they didn’t mind.  
“You are mean,” I stated with a smile. Fili chuckled softly.  
“He needs the fun, and I suspect that the elf guard does too.”  
“You’re right. And look how well they dance!” Which was of course sarcasm. Kili would look up at Tauriel who was trying too hard to find a rhythm. She was better at slow dances.  
“Are you two harassing people again?”  
“Legolas!” I cheered at the elf, walking over to Fili and I. He handed me a cup of wine while holding one of his own.  
“Prince Greenleaf,” Fili greeted with a small nod.  
“Prince Fili,” Legolas reciprocated. It was the most polite I had seen the dwarf towards the elves.  
“I wanted to inform you that Masters Gloin and Dwalin have been at a drinking competition.” Fili’s face paled.  
“Where?”  
“Over… Well they were over there.” Fili and I looked over to where Legolas was pointing. True enough, the table was covered in pints and there was no Dwalin or Gloin in sight.  
“Oh Mahal take me. I have to go.” Fili gave me an apologetic smile and promised to dance with me later. He nodded to Legolas before racing off.  
“That can’t be good.” I sighed.  
“No, it cannot. You look wonderful.”  
“Mm, thank you!” I just managed to finish my sip before carrying on. “You look amazing by the way. Less intimidating than your uniform.”  
“It would not do well for our strength if I went around looking like this and not, intimidating, as you put it.”  
“That’s very true.” Legolas and I watched the people dancing for a while longer. I made it through three more wines.  
“Do you need to sit down?” Legolas asked, noticing the way I was swaying.  
“I think I might do.” With one hand holding mine and another on my shoulder, Legolas guided me to one of the vacant chairs. He then handed me a cup of water which helped.  
“I really must stay away from wine,” I mumbled.  
“Perhaps one day you’ll learn to like it less.”  
“Is that possible? With the amount your father drinks, I wouldn’t think so.”  
“Ada does enjoy his wine.”  
“And you bloody elves don’t even get drunk.” The playful smile on the elf’s face made me scowl.  
“Come now, that’s no expression a lady should wear.”  
“How about this?” I asked, widening my eyes and scrunching up my nose.  
“Now you look strange.”  
“Ava!” Legolas and I looked over to see Bard approaching, Thranduil behind him.  
“Bard! How are you?” I asked, rising to my feet to hug the king of Dale.  
“I am well, and in finer company now that you’re here.”  
“It is a wonderful party,” Legolas commented which earned him a pleased smile.  
“Thank you, I am glad to see so many enjoying themselves.” Thranduil came and stood next to me, his hand slipping in mine while Bard talked.  
“Is it in celebration of anything?” I asked. I still had no idea.  
“It is for the promotion of one of our guards. Though I believe he has drunken himself under the table.”  
“He foolishly tried to take on a dwarf at drinking,” Thranduil explained.  
“Oh god, is he ok?”  
“Do not fret Lady Ava, his friends stopped him before serious damage could be done.”  
“Though I cannot say the same for what is happening over there.” The look of worry on Legolas’ face cause the three of us to look where he was. On the dance floor was Dwalin, he only wore his underwear and bright red scarf around his arms. He was singing some dwarvish song like his life depended on him singing it fiercely. But that wasn’t the worst of it. No, the worst was that Gloin had no clothes on and was standing on one of the wooden overhangs of Bard’s halls. He was singing what we had jokingly dubbed as ‘ode to Gimli’ which was just that.  
“Oh they are in so much trouble.” I moaned, the sight was ghastly. Thranduil looked personally offended.  
“Where is Oakenshield?” He asked with a calm tone.  
“Over there,” Bard nodded to where Thorin, Bifur and Nori had their work cut out for them, trying to restrain a near naked Dwalin. Dis, Balin and Fili were going after Gloin.  
“They are never allowed to drink like this again.”  
“I agree with Ava,” Legolas added.  
“I think I have had enough of dwarves for now. Ava, will you come with me a moment?” Thranduil asked, indicating towards the small path leading to Bard’s gardens.  
“Sure. Bard, I’ll see you later. I owe your youngest a dance, as well as Fili.”  
“Of course Lady Ava. But I believe if you keep offering dances, you will never stop.”  
“That may be true,” I laughed, allowing Thranduil to pull me away.  
We walked down to the secluded gardens which was just several trees and a few bushes with colourful flowers. It was small but peaceful. I had only a moment to enjoy it before Thranduil had his arms around my waist. His lips then found mine not a second later. His tongue was warm and tasted heavily of wine.  
“You have been drinking,” the elf murmured, lips brushing along my jaw.  
“Not as much as you, I am sure.” I replied, tilting my head back for him to explore the skin of my neck. I felt him chuckle. His hair was soft in my hands.  
“If you did, it would be you up on the roof. Though I would not want you naked.”  
“Nor would I.” Though his eyes were softer, the desire was as sharp as it always was. The next kiss was desperate and he pushed forward till I was almost bent in half, backwards.  
“Mm, Thranduil. I do not bend that way.”  
“My apologies.” Thranduil’s grin was far from apologetic. He grabbed my thighs and hoisted them over his hips. I didn’t care for that because of the way his teeth were teasing at my lip. I was startled when he sat down on the stone bench. “That’s better.” My knees rested on either side of his hips, our fronts pushed up against each other.  
“We cannot do this here!” I gasped, trying to sit back but a pair of large hands held me to the elf.  
“Of course we can. I’ll hear anyone coming and stop. I promise.” Thranduil obviously didn’t have the same feelings about propriety or bloody decency as I did so it was hard to trust him.  
“Fine,” I sighed. That earned me a smile and another passionate kiss. I let my hands wander his hair, his shoulders, his arms and his back. Thranduil’s did the same but they were more inclined to grab and frequented around my… ahem. We kissed for a while, so lost in the taste and feel of each other that the sounds of the party was drowned out by his moans and the little hitches of my breathing. I did my best not to roll my hips. It wouldn’t do to get into that sort of state in such a public area. When I tried to talk, Thranduil interrupted me with kisses.  
“We.” Kiss. “Should.” Kiss. “Take this.” Kiss. “Oh, some-” Kiss. “Some place else.”  
“Not yet,” he said breathily, not taking his mouth from mine. I clung to his tighter, trying to show him how much I wanted us to move. But that didn’t faze him. Especially not when he started rolling his hips.  
“You- you bastard!” I moaned, resting my head on the juncture of his neck and shoulders.  
“Ava.” He moaned back.  
“Thranduil-”  
“GIMLI MY LAD, THE BRAVEST OF THEM ALL! GIMLI MY BOY, WATCH HIM WIN A BRAWL!” Gloin’s voice ripped whatever haze we had been in away. I pushed back from Thranduil so hard that he didn’t have time to catch me. I fell with a thud on the ground, sprawled out and looking up at a shocked Thranduil. I turned to see a naked Gloin prancing along the path. Though this time he wore a table cloth like a cape and had a cup in each hand. I quickly looked away at the sight so I did not see Fili and Dori’s distressed faces. They chased the drunken dwarf right through the garden without even noticing us. I looked up to see a murderous look in Thranduil’s eyes.  
“He is never to drink again.” He growled. I couldn’t help but agree. I started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all which, thankfully, softened Thranduil’s expression. He even laughed too. I was sure neither Gloin nor Dwalin wanted to drink ever again, come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And the others never let Gloin and Dwalin live it down.  
> Ever.  
> I hope you enjoyed this snippet.  
> I certainly did!


End file.
